lolpastafandomcom-20200214-history
Jeff Vs Freddy Krueger
Jeff travels to elm street trying to find more victims for his pleasure and delight Walking down the fresh rained road his footsteps causing small splashes in the puddles as he begins to sing a song “Go to sleep, go to sleep, go to sleep precious victim, nighty night, nighty night, pray to god the hell hounds don’t bite” he sees three little girls jumping rope as a his eyes light up with fire as he slowly begins to stalk towards them his knife drawn, but stops in mid step as if frozen in time he listens carefully to a song that they sing that he knows all to well. “1 2 Freddy’s coming for you, 3 4 better lock your door, 5 6 better grab your crucifix, 7 8 better stay up late, 9 10 never sleep again” just then a figure appears out of Jeff’s shadow a low unholy laugh escapes the figure’s lips, Jeff turns around his ever lasting smile still on his face but deep down the figure knows he is not amused. “So your the famous Jeff the killer huh” the figure replies a snarl on his face. “And you must be the Infamous freddy Krueger,not a fan and most importantly not amused by your work” “What is that suppose to mean you little maggot” Freddy barks “Well first of all your all burnt and fugly as hell and 2 you got your ass kicked by several girls and a little boy. You’re suppose to be a dream DEMON not a dream FAIRY” Jeff laughs Freddy begins to walk slowly around Jeff who remains unfazed by the dream killer, after about 5 minutes freddy is the first to speak up. “So how about a little wager huh lets see who dies first” “Be my guest sunshine, how about you make the first move but please try not to die quickly I want to savor this kill for it will be my greatest ever to be able to help the very dream demon that killed so many people go to….SLEEP” Jeff cackles as he draws his knife. Freddy lunges at Jeff who dodges his attack with ease and kicks freddy in the ass which causes Freddy to fall onto his face and tumble, Freddy gets up and dusts himself off an evil snear makes itself present on Freddy’s face “Time to take this to my home” Freddy laughs as they are transported to the dream world. “Oh this world seems wonderful so dark so damp and full of despair and pain….I think I shall take over this place once I kill you Freddy don’t worry I will take good care of it” “No fucking way you will ever beat me in my own HOME!!!” Freddy says stabbing Jeff in the back, blood gushes from Jeff’s stomach as he looks down and sees 4 blades from Freddy’s claws coming out from his stomach which causes him to only laugh and look back at Freddy who now has a worried look on his face. “Was that your best trick? if not then please try harder I can take more” Jeff laughs maniacally. “W…What the fuck are you?!” Freddy screams as he pulls his claw from Jeff and tries to stab him again but Jeff turns around and stares deep into the eyes of Freddy, all Freddy can see in Jeff’s black eyes is Pain….and Death. “See Freddy the difference between me and you is, your a dream demon…I am I guess u can call me the devil’s favorite demon, 2 I don’t fear you, and 3 you are just a BAD dream, me I’m am the fuckin black plague, shit I AM THE APOCALYPSE….so please lay down….AND GO THE FUCK TO SLEEP” Jeff laughs as he launches himself at Freddy. Credits to MADD HARE Category:Crappypasta Category:Jeff the Killer Category:English Class Failure Category:MARY SUE ALERT Category:BATTELS Category:Blood Category:Random Capitalization Category:TOTALLY NOT UNFINISHED U GUIZE Category:Read by HoodoHoodlumsRevenge Category:Read by MichaelLeroi